tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle Hale
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and is found here. Annabelle Hale (born Annabelle Whitlock on November 20, 2011) is a descendant of the Whitlock family, and the great-something niece of Jasper Hale. She is a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the niece to Alice Cullen and the adoptive grandchild to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive niece of Edward, Emmett and Bella Cullen, as well as the adoptive niece to Rosalie Hale. She is the adoptive cousin to Renesmee Cullen. She is the mate of Oliver Hale. After witnessing the brutal murder of both her parents when she was only six, Annabelle was moved into the foster care system. She was unfortunately placed into an abusive home, where her foster care parents abused her beyond repair. They had only agreed to take part in the foster care system because they were told that they would be given a considerable amount of money if they took a child in. Annabelle didn't tell anyone about the abuse she endured, in feared that it would lead to more punishment. One of her most extreme "punishments" included her foster father leaving Annabelle to starve at one point - locking her down in the cellar like some animal. Several years later, Aro discovered Annabelle existence through the thoughts of a passing nomad. He quickly became interested in her after sensing that she would possess great potential if she was to become a vampire. He sent Jane to "investigate" Annabelle, and while doing so, Jane took great pleasure in using her special ability on Annabelle. After the confrontation, Annabelle became paranoid. She claimed that monsters with red eyes were out to get her, but nobody listened. A few days prior to Annabelle's unfortunate meeting, Alice had a vision of Aro sending Jane to Annabelle. She was immediately drawn to Annabelle and the strong resemblance that she had towards Jasper. After doing some digging, they soon discovered that Annabelle was in fact a blood relative of Jasper, and the latest descendant to the Whitlock bloodline. Furious that the Volturi would torture a blood relative of his, Jasper and Alice made their way to Houston, Texas, where they planned to take Annabelle away from her abused life, and before Jane was able to find her. However, by the time they had reached her house, Jane had already paid her visit. Nevertheless, Jasper and Alice were able to persuade Annabelle to come live with them, promising to give her a safe home where she would be treated with respect. Alice and Jasper became her guardians, though as a result of her childhood and the way she was brought up, it took Annabelle a long time to fully settle with her new family. However over time, and after slowly adapting to her new life, Annabelle began to accept Jasper and Alice as her guardians. Annabelle was turned into a vampire one week before her nineteenth birthday. A couple of months beforehand, the Cullen's had been confronted by Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix of the Volturi. On Aro's orders, Annabelle was to either be killed, or changed into a vampire. Jasper had tried to change Annabelle's fate, but he had very little success on warping the Volturi's decision. When Annabelle became a vampire, she gained the extra ability to read a person's fear, and use it against them by creating an illusion. Biography Early Life The Visit A New Life Trivia Tropes Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Cullen Coven